


Love and War

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, High School, Lesbian Sex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Not our beloved team though, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Secret Marriage, Sex Positive, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: OT5All traveler teams are poly relationship in order to strengthen teams, increase they’re dedication to the mission, and ensure that they have a continuous connection to the future so they will keep fighting for it. It also allows them to be with people who will truly understand them and what they’re going through in life like no 21ster could.This is the story of how our team met and chose each other and how they are maintaining their relationship in the 21st.Going focus more so on their lives rather than missions. Also going to give Philip more interaction with people in his life. Parents, siblings, and other ‘friends’ from the past. He may even go to college to give more to work withStory dedicated to my favorite Travelers fanfic writers. You guys are why I decided to write my own.
Relationships: Carly Shannon | Traveler 3465/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569, Grant MacLaren | Traveler 3468/Carly Shannon | Traveler 3465, Grant MacLaren | Traveler 3468/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569, Grant MacLaren | Traveler 3468/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326, Grant MacLaren | Traveler 3468/Trevor Holden | Traveler 0115, Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326/Carly Shannon | Traveler 3465, Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569, Trevor Holden | Traveler 0115/Carly Shannon | Traveler 3465, Trevor Holden | Traveler 0115/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326, Trevor Holden/Grant MacLaren/Philip Pearson/Carly Shannon/Marcy Warton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts), [ThatOneKrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/gifts), [RosesToPaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesToPaint/gifts), [castielsowhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsowhat/gifts), [NYS30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/gifts).



> To my Only Time Will Tell readers. I am currently rereading that story so that I don’t forget anything when I write the next chapter. I only put this out first because I still really felt like writing something today and this seemed like the most fun after OTWT. That chapter should be next though.

“Don’t you just hate these things?” 3468 said leaning against the wall next to the woman beside him.

She glanced over at him giving his body a quick once over. 3468 knew it wasn’t to see how attractive he was but rather to quickly gage his strengths and weakness. A common greeting from tacticians. After her quick glance she gave him a small smile seemingly approving of what she saw.

“More then you could ever know.” She said getting a small chuckle from him.

“3468.” He introduced himself holding out a hand for her to shake.

“3465.” She responded taking his hand in hers. Meeting his eyes again before looking away and glancing over the mingling people in front of her.

All either tacticians or leaders-in-training. All talking and chatting. Trying to get to know one another. Trying to find who they’re compatible with. Some people seem to be having great success. Practically hanging over one another already or heading off to somewhere private to ‘get to know’ one another.

“Do they really think that people will be able to start a lasting relationship with just sixty minutes of mingling?” 3468 said leaning down a little and tilting his head towards 3465.

“Doesn’t hurt to give people a chance to meet.” She replied conversationally. He gave a hum of understanding.

“I guess it would be hard to meet other wise.” He said.

They were having this conversation mostly for small talk. Everyone here knew the importance of these meetings. Since training in all field were so strenuous and time consuming these monthly meetings were necessary in order to allow certain trainees to meet.

You see, traveler’s teams are made up of five members. Each with their own special ability. Historian, tactician, medic, engineer, and leader. Because of the importance of the mission they would one day go on it was important that they were as compatible as possible. Which is one reason why a policy was put in place that teams were not to just be a mission orientated relationship but also a romantic one.

Teammates had to form a bond that went beyond just simply having the same purpose in life. It was important that they loved each. A love strong enough that would ensure they stayed loyal to the director, to each other, and to the mission. That they would have something of meaning to them in the strange new world. It would also ensure they continued to strive to their end goal of saving the future. Which came with the promise of Protocol Charlie. Which meant in the event that the future was saved and the travelers some how had not been removed from the time line as a result they would be given the freedom to live out protocol 5 indefinitely with the twists that they could continue to have a romantic and fulfilling marriage with their teammates however they personally saw fit.

It was a dream life promised to them. The joy of living in a time where you didn’t risk dying or radiation poisoning just from going outside. A life in the sun and among nature with four other people who you cared for and understood you on a much deeper level then any 21ster could ever understand. Most importantly having a relationship that was common in their own time and not the strenuous and ridiculous monogamous relationships in the past.

People of the future didn’t understand relationships ending with just two people. centuries ago because of a drop in fertility rates it had become popularized and encourage for relationships of five. In hopes of having the highest chance of pregnancy possible. With that came a new mindset and outlook on love. Instead of seeing it as something controllable that could entirely be given to one person they saw it as something wild, free, and uncontrollable.

It was something meant to be shared not horded. People of their time believed that in your life you would fall in love with at least four people. Rather that be during separate occasions or all at once. Of course this didn’t mean to run wild and claim to love everyone you sleep with. They recognized the difference between love and lust. Love was something shared within a group of five or less people that have decided to dedicate it to each other and only each other. To go outside your group that you have sworn fidelity to is just lust and it is looked down upon probably even more then 21ster use to.

Because if you’ve already stretched your love to four other people to go for anymore is just greedy and cruel. It’s a complete betrayal of trust and unacceptable. Such a person would be immediately removed from the group and likely not find anymore partners for the rest of their life. No one wanted to be with someone who couldn’t commit.

But that’s getting off track. These mingling were what is most important right now. You see despite the policy in place for traveler teams to be spouses they were still on a limited time frame. So, trainees had to choose their teammates before six months after their graduation. At which point they would be given an official marriage ceremony and then sent of to the twenty first together. However, if teams could not find all teammates in time they would be given randomly selected people to fill in the gaps on their team. Which was a terrifying thought to be subjected to an arrange marriage especially in a time when love was so precious.

Thankfully even if this was the case, they would not be separated from the people they’d already registered with. Instead you can think of it like a team with only a engineer and a medic would be placed with a team of a historian and a leader and then a sole tacticians may be thrown in to complete them. The Selectors did their best to keep people as happy as they could with their teammates in such cases. So much so that if they couldn't fill in the places without separating people they would just put that team on hold from departure until they did.

Such situations were a real nuisance and slowed the progress of the traveler program. Which is why it was so important to set aside time for trainees to interact and meet. As well as for their instructors to be as flexible as possible when it came to interaction between people from different divisions. Like allowing little things like for a trainee to rearrange their schedule so they shared the same meal time as the rest of their teammates.

Right now, 3468 was at a mingling between potential tacticians and potential leaders. A relationship that was consider the most important in a team. It was crucial that if any set of people on a team are proper spouse, it was these positions. Tacticians and leaders held the most mission power on a team. It was generally always one of them calling the shots. Which means that things can get really tense between them when a tough decision had to be made. It was important that they already had a great respect for each other and each other's positions so that those situations could be minimized as much as possible and so that they can be better mediated when they occurred. It greatly increased the success rate of teams for the two to be deeply involved with one another. That isn’t as likely to happen if the positions are randomly placed.

Both 3468 and 3465 understood this. Which is why they were actively working to make this a pleasant conversation between the two of them. Thankfully it seemed to be going well so far. There was defiantly a chemistry between the two. Elaborate it seemed on a more physical bases but that was okay. Most relationship in their time started that way. Passion and commitment generally came first. Intimacy on an emotional and mental level later.

“Hey, you wanna get out of here and talk some place less crowded?” 3465 asked.

3468 smiled down at her and nodded. The two walked off together to a place that would at least give them the allusion of privacy. A small cubical like room. Ones that were made specifically for purposes like this. That and sneaking in the occasional nap when you could. The two sat on the bed and got to talking. They started with just their everyday lives. Asking various questions about each other’s specialized training. Interested in what the other had to do that they may not have even have been aware of. Eventually this talk slipped into talking about the 21st and their mission. They soon got on the topic of the host they would later be taking over.

“My host is a mother.” 3465 said casually. 3468 face brightened a bit at that.

“Really?” He asked.

They all knew that when they made it to the past protocol 4 prohibited any procreation. So it was considered very lucky if you got a host that had children or was already pregnant to begin with. It would be a real gift to have a teammate with kids. Especially young ones.

“How old?” 3468 asked.

“A baby.” 3465 said a hint of excitement in her voice. She’d grown up like many women in her time having little hope of children. Rather it be because of her own infidelity or her partners’. As a little girl she hope beyond belief that if she couldn't have children in the future herself that at least one of her future wives could so that at least one child may be shared among them.

“Wow, your future teammates are a real lucky bunch.” 3468 said hoping that he might be among them even more now. The thought of helping raise a child, even if it was not his by blood, even if he may not be able to out right say he is a father of the child it would be enough to know that the child and the rest of his spouses may see it that way. That they could all be a family in private if not public.

“Do they have a father?” 3468 asked and 3465 face went sour.

“Technically… I wouldn’t call him much of a father. Considering he’s an abusive bastard that killed his wife.” 3465 said and 3468 gave a sound of understanding.

“…At least when she’s gone you’ll still be able to save that baby.” 3468 said trying to be reassuring. 3465 smiled at him for the effort.

“Thank you.” She said.

They went quiet for a bit but not uncomfortably so. 3465 moved over closer to 3468 and leaned against his wide chest. 3468 wrapped his arms around her comfortably. They took in the sensation of being held. Getting themselves use to each other. Actively putting unearned trust in one another in hopes it will bloom into something more one day.

They were both happy to find that the embrace was not uncomfortable in the slightest. It actually felt quiet nice. In the midst of their busy and hectic lives they rarely had time to touch another person outside of fighting. It felt good to touch without pain involved.

“Do you want to have sex?” 3468 asked not wasting time.

The question didn’t bother 3465. Such questions were common in their training shelter. In the rush of finding teammates people tended to be openly sexual. It helped there was no risk of disease or pregnancy.

“Mmmm… maybe in a minute. I’m enjoying just touching.” 3465 said and 3468 hummed in agreement and held her a little tighter. Rubbing his hands up and down hers just exchanging a soft touch. 3465 returned by leaning back and nuzzling her nose into his exposed neck. The two pulled back to look into each other’s eyes. They smiled softly at one another.

Both had a feeling this relationship was going to go far.

.

.

.

3569 was just wrapping up an arm of her current patient when another one was walking in. She looked around to see all the other trainee medics busy with their current. Many taking their time with the smaller treatments in order to talk with their patients.

She wasn’t angry to see them being a little leisure though. It’s not like anyone around her had a life threatening wound. Besides since medics training was so hands on it gave them very little time to ever meet people from other divisions. Even most of their meals were eaten right here in the clinic. Talking to the patients they were already treating was the only real time they got to make any meaningful connections.

So, 3569 wrapped up her current patient quick before heading over to the tactician that just walked in. 3569 could tell from her uniform her division. Like you could tell with all other divisions. Leaders in red, medics in white (Technically white, they were so dirty they might as well by grey), engineers in blue, historians in green, and tacticians in black.

“Right this way 3465.” She said with a smile looking at the number on her uniform. 3465 smiled back at her just as sweetly. She sat down at one of the table looking over at all the primitive equipment in the minor injury clinic. 3569 must have noticed her confusion because she spoke up.

“Today they have us working on using what we might only be able find in case of in emergency in the 21st. Might not always have access to our usual tech you know?” She said and 3465 nodded in understanding looking at the room again in a new light.

“Strange to think that when the mission starts this will be the only type of clinic I’ll ever see again.” 3465 said starting casual conversation. Taking this time to get to know a potential teammate like she did whenever she met anyone outside her division.

She’d made in effort to be more sociable lately. Seeing as it’s already been two years of training and in that time, she’s only gotten close to 3468. She still had three more spouses to find before graduation. She was not fond of the idea of an arrange marriage. A medic seemed a good, nice place to start. Seeing as she saw them more then anybody else with how much she gets hurt in her training. She wasn’t the only one either. It was kind of a thing in her division to get minor injuries on purpose during training. It allowed them to meet up with medics as well as give medic training in working on them. They didn’t care too much for any lasting consequences from these actions because they all knew that these bodies were temporary anyways. 3569 looked around at the room in front her.

“I know what you mean. Hard to imagine how anything’s going to be in the 21st. Picture only provide so much.” 3569 said to the older woman before sitting closely next to her leaning over to take a look at her head wound. 3465 let her lean close and even placed her own arm around her back and rested it against her side. She was happy to see her touch was not rejected. Of course, that could just be because medics naturally more open air. They tried harder than anyone else in this facility to find teammates. These would be people they’d caring for the health of.

The new revised hypocritic oath they took to always put their teammates health first above all others in a medical emergency. So, of course they wanted to make sure the people they cared for would be worth it to forgo others.

“Good news… your cut is shallow. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot more then others but they heal fast.” 3569 said reaching over to the gauze be her side as she spoke. Moving slow and carefully as to not pull away from the older woman’s embrace. Also wanting to drag the treatment out longer so they had time to talk.

3465 was the only person that seem to show as much interest in 3569 that she did in them. She felt comfortable with her arms around her. It didn’t feel rushed or invasive like many others have before. She seemed to be genuinely looking for another partner and not just trying to fill the spot of medic on her team.

“Since our resources are limited today I can only wrap it and give you an advil. A more primitive pain medication.” 3569 said wrapping the gauze around her head gently but firmly.

“…You have very soft hands.” 3465 said lowly taking one in her own and rubbing them gently. Her deep but feminine voice soothing to the ear lobes.

Hands like 3569 were a rarity in their time. With the hard work and easy chance for injury and disease in everyday life it was damn near impossible to go unmarked. 3569 smiled at the compliment.

“I heal well.” Was the only explanation she gave for the lack of scars. 3465 smiled at the answer and continued to rub her hands with her fingers gently enjoying the foreign feeling. 3569 let her and enjoyed the sensation of being touched by another.

They didn’t stay like that for long though. 3569 still had more patients coming in and she couldn’t spend all her time on just one.

“Well… your all set.” 3569 said but made no move to pull away or even stop smiling at each other.

“…Would you like to have dinner with me and my team leader tonight?” 3465 asked.

3569 blinked rapidly in surprise. She had not thought she’d made such a good impression. Her smile stretched wider.

“I would love to. When do the two of you eat?” She asked already planning to permanently change her schedule.

They talked a little longer to work out time that worked best for them to meet before 3465 finally saw fit to leave. Not before giving 3569 a quick peck on the cheek though. Receiving one in return.

“You lucky bitch.” 3569 heard from behind her and saw her bunk mate watching in jealously as 3465 walked away. 3569 just huffed in amusement.

“Maybe if you stopped trying to get into the pants of everyone you meet you’ll have better luck.” She said mockingly.

“Oh, Shut up.”

.

.

.

“Alright 3326 you have the rest of the day off.” The instructor said releasing 3326 for the day. Allowing him to time to go potentially find some new teammates.

A luxury that not many in his division get. Historian training was the most time consuming of all with not room for error or days off. So, the only time that they got off was when they manage to finish their work early. Which meant memorizing and storing decades if not century worth of information a day. Philip was probably one of the most gifted among his division. Regularly having hours off to explore the facility.

He ignored the looks of jealousy shot his way as he left the room. You see because of Historians lack of socializing with other divisions the almost always got randomly placed on teams. It was incredible rare for them to have a proper fully formed relationship with even just one person before leaving for the 21st. Philip was gifted enough to rapidly increase his chance in choosing his own team.

At first, he thought this extra time was good thing. He mingled and got to know knew people everyday in the beginning. But he quickly realized that no one really cared much for him as a person but rather cared for his specialty as Historian and clearly an advanced one if he was always walking around the facility at reasonable hours.

Since the job of a historian can only be given to some with special capabilities at birth and raised since infancy in the program they were actually very few in number. However, teams were still not allowed to be complete and leave without one so some teams could be fully formed but as long as they don’t have a historian either assigned to them or who chose them they could be waiting for years to get to leave for the 21st even after graduation. Or even never get to go at all. That made people like Philip high demand.

No one really cared much for who their historian was. Only that they got one as soon as possible in order to leave as quickly as possible after graduation and marriage. Philip hates the fake affection he’s offered because of this. He hates even more that he can’t hide his specialty from others.

Because of this he began pulling away from others. Resigning himself to a randomly selected team. If the affection was going to be fake anyways then he might as well let himself end up with which ever team had been waiting the longest.

Now when he had free time to mingle, he just used it to walk around the less populated areas of the facility to avoid people. Just wasting away his days until his graduation.

It was on one of these walks he ended up in an area he’s never been before. This was not unusual he often ended up in new places on his walks. What was odd was the lack of people. With how crowed shelters were it was extremely rare to find anywhere without at least some people there. It was also very quiet. So quiet in fact that 3326 could clearly hear the could of soft beeping from a heart monitor from all the way down the hall he was walking in.

Deciding he hand nothing better to do he went to sate his curiosity. Walking over to the room where the sound was coming from. When he got to the slightly cracked door he could also hear the sound of a rasp inhale and exhale of someone breathing. It was accompanied by the crinkling sound of a plastic moving along with their breath.

He opened the door to see an incredible old man laying on a bed. His eyes were closed and he was hooked up to several machines. One was monitoring his heart another seemed to be pumping air into his lungs. Another was the bed itself seemed to be moving slightly. Going over his body in a slow pace moving it every so slightly to prevent bed sores. He looked as if he could go at any minute. 3326 was about to leave quietly as not to wake the ancient man.

“Excuse me.” A rasp voice called out and 3326 looked over to the bed to see the man’s eyes were open.

Not that it mattered though as they were clouded over and clearly couldn’t’ actually see him. The man was blind.

“Yes?” 3326 asked his own voice soft as if he would disturbed the air if he talked louder.

“If it’s not… too much trouble… would you help… me drink… some water?” He asked. Talking slow between his labored breaths. 3326 nodded heading over to him before he remembered he couldn’t see him.

“Of course, what do you need me to do?” He asked.

The old man smiled at him before moving his one of his fingers very slowly over to a control panel on his side. He rested it gently over the screen. His soft touch making the bed move ever so slowly upwards. Lifting him to a sitting position.

“I just need… you to hold… the glass to my… mouth” He said and 3326 moved over to the chair at his side by the table with said water next to him. He poured the glass before holding it slowly up to his lips. Letting the man notice it was there before gently tilting it back and letting him drink from the glass. He held it there until the man tilted his head back no longer wanting anymore.

“Thank you.” He said taking a moment to just breath deeply. Just drink the water seeming to have taken it out of him. 3326 waited patiently to see if he wanted more. It was clear after a while that he was finished.

“…would you like me to leave?” 3326 after a little longer sitting in silence. He honestly would like to stay a little longer with this man and maybe ask why he was in this shelter. He can’t imagine he was traveler trainee but that was the only people that stayed here. That and instructor and 332 seriously doubted this man hand the capability to teach anyone in this state.

“No... but I won’t… stop you if… you want to.” He said and 3326 too a moment to think before deliberately making noises as he got more comfortable in the chair. He also put his hand over one of the old man’s for good measure so he knew he wasn’t leaving. He saw a small tired smile grace the man’s face. Despite the fatigue in it still reflected more genuine joy then 3326 had ever seen directed at himself. His own smile revealed itself at the thought.

“What’s your… name?” The old man asked. Still seeming to struggle to speak. 3326 worried that it was physically painful for him.

“3326.” He responded. The old man nodded.

“0015.” The old man responded and 3326 felt his eyebrows reach his hair line.

The man was even older than he thought. He vaguely wondered how he was even alive right now before coming to the conclusion he must have under gown a consciousness transfer and multiple times at that.

“Wow…” He couldn’t help his gasp of surprise. The old man gave a rasp soft chuckle.

“I know I… look good for… my age.” He joked and 3326 gave a real unstoppable laugh. It was so boisterous he surprised even himself with it. His humor seemed to delight the man because even though he was too weak to join the laughing he still had a permeant smile on his face.

“I think you want to consult a mirror again.” 3326 said jokingly receiving a soft chuckle. He smiled glad that the joke was appreciated.

“So, what’s an old timer like you doing in this shelter anyways?” 3326 asked once they had calmed themselves again.

“I guess my… presences is… strange.” He started and 3326 waited patiently as he continued.

“Same as… you I… guess.” He said and 3326 was even more confused.

“You’re a traveler?” He asked and received a small nod.

“Engineer.” He explained. 3326 sat back and let that sit in.

“Must be a damned good one to have lived so long.” He said and 0115 nodded.

“Suppose… so. My wife and… I we’re part… of an experiment.” He explained. The constant talking seemed to be a strained so he took a moment to just breath. Unconsciously 3326 rubbed his hand gently in comfort as he did. 0115 squeezed back softly in thanks. 3326 took notice for the first time they have been holding hands this entire time. He doesn’t think he’s ever had so much welcomed contact with anyone before.

“A test to see… how many life… times some could… live out with… transferring.” He finished. 0115 behavior surprised even himself. He did not generally talk about his wife. It was just a memory too painful to speak of but the young man next to him gave him a sense of calm when he talked.

He was patient and he didn’t interrupt. He didn’t assume things before 0115 was finished talking. Despite never having met him, he gave 0115 a similar vibe that his wife once gave. 0115 was…comfortable with him. Such a rare feeling for a man as old as him where his very body was in constant discomfort and pain.

“If that’s the case why did you decide to join the program?” 3326 asked.

“My wife passed… not to long… ago. So, I decided this… who be my… last life. I want to… spend it in… the 21st.” He said and 3326 gave a hum of understanding.

He personally had no real experience with relationships, but he assumed from the way this man spoke his wife was his likely his last spouse left or his only spouse in his life. If he had no one left in this time it would make since to just get rid of the last thing on your bucket lists before moving on.

His heart went out to the man. He’d grown in a time where love was valued above all else in life. It was the only lasting thing they’ve ever had over the years and everyone clung to it and how precious it was. To live out all your significant others and still be around must be awful.

“I’m sorry for your lost. Do you… do you have anyone else in your life?” 3326 asked hoping beyond hope this man at least had a children. He frowned in sympathy when he shook his head gently.

“My wife was… my only spouse… through out my life… We had three… sons together all… passed.” He said and 3326 felt actually tears start to build and fall from his eyes. He bit his lip trying to muffle the sound but he must not have been doing such a good job because he felt a wrinkled hand come up to his cheek slowly and wipe the tears.

“Don’t cry for me… they lived long… lives. I had more… time with them… then any man… ever should.” He said and 3326 nodded still unable to talk through the tears. He wiped them always quick and forced himself to stop. 0115 asked him not to cry. It would be dishonorable to their memory of his loved ones to continue to do so.

When he was done crying he looked over at the clock on the wall.

“Oh… um… I think it’s about time I leave. I have more training this evening.” 3326 said and 0115 nodded in understanding. Hiding his disappointment at the young man having to leave.

“Can I.. Can I come back tomorrow?” 3326 asked and 0115 gave the largest smile he was capable of.

“I would… love that.” He said squeezing 3326 hand one last time. 3326 did the same before letting go and saying his final goodbyes before leaving.

After that 3326 an 0115 saw each other regularly. For months 3326 put in more effort in his training so that he may get out as soon as possible to visit the old man. The two of them could talk for hours.

They shared many stories with each other. 0115 about his life, his children, and his deceased wife. 3326 shared stories of history. Interesting things that he found strange or just didn’t understand. Things that no one from their time could. The people of the 21st were strange after all.

Over there talks they learned a lot about each other. For instance, 3326 eventually got the courage to ask 0115 why he’d only had one wife through out his whole life. 0115 had explained that it wasn’t exactly planned. That he and his wife did not actively limit themselves to each other. They were open to dating and inviting people in they just never found anyone else they connect with like they connected with each other. They had just as much belief as everyone else that love was open and free and meant to be shared among many. They just never met they’re many.

When he explained this 0115 left out that he thinks that if 3326 had been born sooner he and his wife would have likely asked him to join their relationship. He truly believes his wife would have loved 3326 as much as he was growing to. He was genuinely upset that she didn’t have the privilege of meeting him before her passing.

It was an amazing thing for him to go through this again. Especially when this time around he couldn’t even see his significant other this time. 0115 is thankful beyond belief that he was able to meet another lover within his life time. He and his wife had thought they were simply unlucky in the relationship department. Seeing that both of them had only been able to find each other when it was expected to at least love four people in your life.

It had not bothered him or her too much when they were together. They were content with the happiness they gave one another. But when his wife died he fully understood why they were so unlucky. To go through that pain of lost without anyone else who truly understands what your going through is devastating. So much so that 0115 so no fur reason to live on. He’d only done so because he felt he owned it to his late wife to at least try at one more life before he joined her.

He’s glad he did. Other wise he may have never met 3326. Meeting someone that he could love again on the same level of his wife is more then he ever expected from this last life. It made it all worth it. He didn’t even need to have this same connection with the rest of his team. Though it was welcomed he knew he would be content with just 3326 affection. However, he did want 3326 to experience as much love as possible which is why he told him to pick the rest of their teammates on his own.

“What?! No! You deserve as much say I do. They’ll be both out spouses. We should both feel something for them not just me.” 3326 said. Completely against the entire idea. 0115 sighed affectionately.

“3326, I’ve had… my fill of… love already… You haven’t you… should get to… experience it to… it’s fullest.” 0115 said.

3326 could not deny the logic in that and he knew that 0115 was a stubborn old bastard who wouldn’t take no for an answer. So, he just agreed with him fully planning to later introduce him to anyone he himself liked. Then if they didn’t seem to connect, he break it off with the other. Because 3326 knew more then anything it was most important to him that 0115 be on his team.

The two of them had a bond much strong then any historian ever expected to make in their own time. It was one of deep intimacy. Their connection started as one of mental compatibility. Discussing projects and innovation in science. It grew from their to a connect of emotion as well. Bonding over their shared traumas. 0115 being his loss of family and tragically long life. 3326 of his short seemingly insignificant life devoid of any freewill. Even that of choosing his spouses.

That is until he’d met 0115. The only bit of freewill he’s ever had. The only choice he’s ever been able to make for himself. The director had not planned their meeting. It was not predestined. It was not some greatly constructed plan from anyone. It was an accident. It was purely by coincidence. It was a choice of 3326 to talk to 0115. It was his choice to come back and build their relationship to what it was now. It was the only taste of real freedom he’s ever had.

He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

So, whomever he chose as his other teammates would have to be able to accept 0115 as well. He would always put the old man first. At least until he could find others he loved on the same level. A thing he couldn’t even imagine possible.

.

.

.

3326 had a new fire of determination running through him.

After having met 0115 he now knows for a fact that finding teammates to love as a historian was completely possible. He no longer doubted that he could do it. He had found 0115 after all. Granted 0115 was blind and didn’t know he was a historian until well after they were together for a while.

That didn’t matter though. 3326 now felt responsible to find good teammates not just for himself but for 0115 as well. 0115 had confided in him he just wanted 3326 to have a life filled with love and many god partners but he didn’t understand that 3326 wanted the same for him. If this was to be 0115’s last life he wanted it to be the best one possible.

That meant having a meaningful love life. He needed to find people that would love both himself and 0115 for who they were and not just what they had to offer. Either from their specialty or just their body. Finding people who based compatibility on sex only just wouldn’t cut it. He wanted that emotional or at least mental connection with them all. Even if they didn’t have the physical. He and 0115 were not physical and their relationship was still the most fulfilling he’s ever had. Even more so then the one he had with his own mother, 2144. And he loved his mother, very much.

It was for those reasons that 3326 was having dinner at the canteen and not with 0115. He dedicated this time to meeting as many new people and teams as possible. Every day he sat at a new table with a new potential team. Talking and getting along. Doing his best to find a real spark with them all. In by doing this he has made a lot of friends and a lot of connections but not any so significant that he could see them leading to more.

Because of his table hopping he had become well know at this time at dinner. Many people jumped at the chance to have him sit with the. Wanting the chance at getting a historian early. Hoping they’d get to leave right after graduation. The attention was suffocating but necessary. Despite all the open options it still was difficult to find any teammates.

It also didn’t help that he completely ignored any team that already had an engineer. Something that was quickly picked up by the others at that dinner time. Because of that most teams would stop bothering even asking if he wanted to join them knowing that he wouldn’t because of their engineer. Though some less loyal teams would cruelly abandon their engineer in an attempt to attract him.

It was on such team that was trying to get his attention now. 3326 didn’t even dignify them with a look. A team that would so willingly abandon one of their own was not a relationship he was looking for.

“Hey! At least talk to us!” One of them sat getting up and going to grab 3326’s arm. 3326 smacked it away with a disdainful look.

“Don’t touch me please.” He said with mock politeness going to leave again. The man’s face twisted in anger.

“You think your hot shit just because you’re a historian!? You’ll never find a team if you keep being a stuck up prick!” He shouted and 3326 didn’t even bother with a response instead turning to go look for somewhere else to sit. The people around them sent the man a disgusted look. All of them knew what kind of team he was on as well as what 3326 was looking for at this point. They found it pathetic that his he and his spouses couldn’t take rejection.

“Hey, don’t walk away from me!” The man screamed trying to go for 3326 arm again only to have his hand slung back by a woman who was dressed in a tactician uniform.

“He asked you not to touch him.” She said with a snare on her face. Having gotten fed up with the scene she’d come over to help and put this man in his place. 3326 and the rest of the canteen watched as the man, also a tactician, tried to attack her in rage. Only to have his ass handed to him easily. It was over in a matter of three moves with the woman as victor and the man clutching his now bloodied nose. No one bothered to help him. Not even his team who saw no point in having a tactician who could even defend himself properly. The man ran off in anger and disgrace out the canteen. Once he was gone the woman turned to 3326.

“Sorry about that, names 3465.” She said and help out a hand. 3326 shoock it with a smile.

“Thanks for the help.” He said honestly.

“No problem.” She said going to head back over to her own table and leave the poor historian alone. He probably didn’t want to be around anyone after that asshole likely ruined his appetite.

“Hey!” 3326 called to her she turned around.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Mind if I join your team for dinner?” He said with a raised eyebrow. A smile quickly grew on her face.

“We’d love to have you.” She said and 3326 rushed in his walking to catch up with her.

“Your team doesn’t have an engineer, right?”

.

.

.

After the fiasco at the canteen 3326 can proudly say he found the rest of his team all in one swoop. Well they weren’t necessarily on the same level of affection with him as they had for each other and he didn’t feel for them like he felt for 0115 yet. But he was getting there. They were all making the effort to get to know each other. Sharing dinner together and talking about their personal lives.

They’d gotten close enough that they all registered to be on the same team. It gave them all a great sense of security to have a full team registered even if three of the members hadn’t met the engineer yet and were still getting to know their historian.

0115 was content to be on a team with them even if he hadn’t met them yet. He already kind of liked them just from the stories that 3326 passed along to him. Especially 3465 who had come to 3326’s aid. He knew 3326 didn’t like fighting. He was always afraid he’d seriously hurt someone on accident.

After a while of getting to know each other as a group at dinner. They all started making an effort to mix it up a bit. See each other separately from the other or just three of them at a time. It started with 3326 who had take each of them to meet 0115 one at a time.

He’d started by introducing 3465 to him. Since she was the first he’d met as well and 0115 expressed a desire to thank her for helping him. The two of them hit it off surprisingly well. Which 3326 wasn’t expecting since their personalities couldn’t be further from each other. Though he guessed that just meant the balanced each other out well.

0115 softened the rougher edges of her personality and 3465 energized 0115 with her strong personality. 3326 enjoyed watching them talk and just get to know each other. 0115 was also glad that he liked her. He didn’t feel the same immediate connection with her as he did with 3326 but he could tell it would grow one day. At least to that of close friends. He’d welcome more though. He could imagine himself loving her as well one day. But then again their were many people he could imagine that with and it never happened.

After 3465 visited him he brought 3468. Since he was the most available. 3569 was always busy at the clinic. 0115 thought it was cool to have all the future husbands together. He personally had never had a husband or even been with a man past a little kissing and touching. He was glad to check that experience of his figurative bucket lists. 3326 had laughed at his antics.

3468 didn’t talk much at first enjoying watching 3326 and 0115 getting along. He immediately could see the deep relationship the two had despite the age difference. It was a sight so warm that he practically felt their good feelings coming off them in waves and onto him. Eventually he was pulled into the conversation as well. 0115 not wanting to let him be left out. Often saying things like ‘what do you think, boss’. The humor of such a old man calling him boss was not lost on 3468. He knew it was intentionally to make him loosen up.

It worked and quickly became the nickname that 3468 and 3326 stuck with for him. Even 3465 and 3569 had occasionally started calling him the same when 3326 had told them. 3468 found it more amusing then anything.

3569 was the last of them to meet 0115. She’d finally manage to set aside some time in her schedule other then meal times to meet him one on one like the others. Their meeting had probably the strongest mental connect not including 3326 and 0115. They kit it off very well intellectually though their more emotional side could use work. The two were both very friendly the problem was they were both the type to be generally friendly on the outside but close off their hearts to others in the process. Knowing this 3326 didn’t rush their connection and decided to let it grow on it own.

After all finally meeting had been made they all spent the last couple of years leading up to their graduation doing as much team training as possible and spending their meals all together as well as many moments with at least one other team member as possible.

Over time they’re bond began to really grow. Be the end of the first year they could all proudly claim that they were each others closest and best friends. By a year and a half many of them could say for certain that they were in love with at least one other member.

0115 and 3326 we’re certainly the first to fall in real love. Then in a blur around the same time 3465 and 3468 fell in love and 3326 and 3569 surprisingly enough got very close. 0115 could say he was completely in love with the other like he was with 3326 but he could certainly feel it growing and her very much saw them all as spouses at this point as they all saw each other the same.

After about three more months they’d all started getting better at being physically intimate with each other. 3468 and 3465 were always sexually active so it was easy for them to continue in that way. 3569 was always open to the idea but again never had time and was often too tired from training to participate with any of them. Eventually 3465 had taken it upon herself to take 3569 apart. With the excuse that 3569 would not have to do anything and she would do all the work while she rested from work. And she did do all the work, happily. Though 3569 would argue it was just exhausting being pleased by 3465 as it was to be active in sex.

No one was sexually active with 0115 seeing as he had no interest in his elder body and also the other had serious concern his heart wouldn’t be able to hold out even if he wanted to. That had however been more touchy and physically affectionate. Soft kiss and caress, laying next to him on his bed and just cuddling or other similar activities.

3468 and 3465 were both the ones to tag team 3326 in helping him lose his virginity. They both felt since he had no experience at all in that department because of his specialty that he should get the best of both worlds all at once. The next day all he would say to 0115 about it was ‘It was a lot’ with a tired gleam in his eyes. If 0115 had been able to see it he would have laughed harder then he already did.

3326 and 3569 had sex next. Both of them greatly anticipating it. They had already openly experienced their deeper affection for each other when they were still virgins and both of them were a little disappointed to have been able to have the other one present when they lost it. So they set aside a full day for themselves. Managing to get permission from the head offices by telling the truth and saying it was to strengthen their relationship. A sure way to get permission. They took they’re time that day. Enjoying it all at a much slower pace then with 3468 and 3465 (those energizer bunnies). They took many breaks in between rounds to just talk and enjoy each other company. They really gave themselves a full day to spend together to better their relationship not just physically but emotionally too.

It was a peaceful day that had them welcoming the next day with a renewed and motivated energy. After they had all gotten comfortable enough with each other to have sex with any partner they’d contemplated just putting the cherry on top and going for a full out orgy with all of them. Like other married couples already did.

They decided against it. Choosing to wait until they were in the 21st so that 0115 would also be able to participate. They didn’t tell him this though. They knew how much he hated it when they held themselves back for his sake. He would probably feel more guilty then happy about learning they were waiting for him.

Instead they made a point not to all be present when having sex and they did continue to have sex, regularly. 3468 and 3465 often being the ones to initiate with their spouses. 3326 and 3569 didn’t have one on one sex often with just each other. As both of them like to take it very slow and steady and have a lot of time together. Sadly they didn’t have that luxury so they always needed either 3468 or 3465 to be present to keep them from getting to carried away in time.

With this continued progress in their relationship by the time it was graduation they were all fully prepared emotionally, mentally, and physically to got to the 21st. All beyond excited not just for that but for the promise of the future together. The opportunity their relationship would have even without protocol Charlie ever taking place. They were more dedicated then ever to their mission. They now all truly understood why a relationship between teammates was so important.

The greatest join though was their marriage ceremony. It wasn’t anything big like they learned about in the 21st (Though they fully intended to have 21st style wedding when the opportunity presented itself) it was still a time were they all could show to each other and their friends and loved ones how much they cared for one another.

Even though it was fast and they didn’t really get to speak every one could see just from the way they looked at one another that they all truly felt for one another. 3465 saw her sisters crying in the crowd from happiness for her. 3326 Mother had practically smothered them in hugs after the ceremony. Only being gently with 0115. She’d told them all how happy she was to see her son had found people he actually would love to spend her life with. Saying his other Mother’s and Father’s would have greatly approved of them if they could be there. Sadly, they were no longer in the picture all for various reason. From death to separation to work.

33465’s sister had threatened to chase them all to the 21st if they didn’t treat their sister right. 3569 was a little upset to not be able to have her long lost brother present but she coped well and let herself still enjoy the day and what it mean for them all. 3468 apparently was not on good terms with his family so they weren’t present either. AS they all know 0115’s family were all deceased.

It was both a wonderful and sad day. It was also the only day they had left to see they’re families as in the morning they would all be sent straight to the 21st. They were beyond excited. They could all agree that above everything else, yes even the food, they were most looking forward to getting their anklets. Something which is the equivalent to 21ster wedding rings. They would be simple silver band like anklets with all spouses names, their real name, engraved on each one. A way of telling people who their spouses were and having something to prove to others that they were together even if they themselves couldn’t say it. It may be harder for others among them to hid it but they could careless. It was worth it to wear for each other. It was one of the few traditions travelers couldn’t bring themselves to give up from their time. So, the director catered to them and ensured that every traveler’s first mission pack also contained all their anklets.

It, among many things, was one of the first joys a traveler got in the 21st and they all couldn’t wait to experience it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading OTWT is taking longer then I thought but I am still in the writing mood so I decided to put this out today.

The first thing 3569 registered when she came to was the pain coming from her head and the soft trail of blood dripping from it. Next, she looked up to see the men surrounding her. All looking down at her in alarm. Likely in shock from the arrival of her consciousness. She stood up and locked eyes on the man that was holding what was likely her bag.

“That’s mine.” She said in calm yet aggressive voice. Her distain for the men in front her leaking into the tone.

“Holy Shit.” The man holding the bag explained at her sudden change.

3569 didn’t waste the opportunity his shock brought and took it to punch him in the face. Knocking him out easily. After which one after the other the men came at her but they were all easily handled. It was all over in seconds and by the end she wasn’t so much as sweating.

Seeing that they were clearly out matched the drunk men picked themselves up off the ground and ran in any direction that would take them away from this crazy woman. Once they were gone 3569 picked up her jacket and purse and headed back to Marcy’s apartment.

Though she guesses she should say her apartment now.

.

.

.

When 0115 woke again he wasn’t too jarred by the slight disorientation that came from inhabiting a new body. He had grown use to that sensation over the years. What did give him pause was the pain that radiated from several parts of his body and pretty much his entire face.

The pain was pretty bad but nothing compared to full body ache that came with years of being bedridden and elderly. He stood up and with no outward show of what he was feeling he conceded the fight.

.

.

.

3326 likely had the least physically painfully arriving. He woke resting against a sofa with a band strapped around his upper left arm. The deadly heroin needle still help in his finger tips. He dropped it like is could somehow poison just from contact alone.

He looked around his body checking for any marks or signs of any other puncture wounds also assessing his new physical condition. It honestly wasn’t all that different from his old body in terms of build. Though his hair was much longer and this body had a number of piercings and tattoos.

Once 3326 noticed the strap around his arm he began pulling it off. Looking over to his right at the man next to him while doing so. His eyes were vacant and body unmoving. 3326 new he was on the verge of an overdose. He felt a pull at his instincts to do something. To call the cops at least so that this man may be given a chance at survival. But he new better than to break protocol.

So instead he grabbed the jacket that was underneath him and left the apartment as soon as he could.

.

.

.

3465 was on the ground when she came to. He hands still clutched in her now wild and curly hair from her arrival. She could feel the ache from her head at having been slammed against the counter. Her nose was bleeding and her teeth ached. Likely from having been hit as well. She could tell it wasn’t broken thankfully.

She stood up from the ground and look over at the man responsible for the damage to her host body.

“Listen, I’m sorry. You make me crazy.” He said putting a laugh into his voice as if that would somehow make the situation better.

3465 had to resist attacking him just for that.

“You need to go.” She said. Part of her hoping he wouldn’t. That he would attack her and give her the okay to retaliate.

“All right. I’m going.” He said maybe a part of him sensing that he was now the on in danger. She watched him leave with intense eyes. Before looking over to the small child in a chair in the living room.

Her child.

.

.

Meeting his new parents was an interesting experience for 0015. It’s been such a long time since anyone has talked to him like an actual child. It was a surreal experience. He wondered briefly if his spouses might make that mistake in the future.

He was after all technically now the youngest amongst. The irony of that was not lost on him. It actually had him chuckling a bit when he was alone.

He wondered what 3326 would think of this new body. He hoped that he would not only like it but be genuinely attracted to it. Now that he was young again he did want to experience having sex again with is wives and husbands. He even already knew who he wanted to have his first time with. It would come to no one’s surprise when it was 3326.

The only problem was he could decided if it was better to wait until he was actually legal again just so he didn’t put any of his spouses at risk or if he shouldn’t waste time and just go for it.

He’d probably end up doing the latter.

.

.

.

346… Carly held her baby close in her arms are she googled the proper way to care for him. Handing him a crack as she did. Her tactical training did not cover much on parenting in the future. They didn’t really have time for such things. She’d originally planned to do her own research after graduation but she hadn’t expected to have a full team before that. So, it threw her plans off the rails and left her with no choice but to learn from doing.

.

.

.

Philip shook his leg restlessly as he typed on the public computer in front of him. Confirming his arrival to the twenty first. Taking longer then usual in his typing and making a couple mistakes as his body felt on edge and a little off. He briefly wondered if his host might have been unknowingly sick before his arrival.

He let go of that theory just as quickly at it came as he can’t remember any fever or cold ever feeling like this. He didn’t feel tired or sluggish. He felt high strung and like he was craving something. He’d already pretty much figured out what was wrong but was honestly in denial. He couldn’t wrap his head around the director making a mistake this big. He just couldn’t believe that. He wouldn’t believe that.

He heard the door to the entrance open and someone walking up behind him. With a few quick moves he was off the deep web and back on the home screen before the man noticed.

“Philip Pearson?” He asked and 3326 had to adjust to the first time being called by his new name. He turned around to face the man.

“Tired to find you at the university. I’m Detective Gower.” He said. Philip’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the familiar name. A rush of facts about him coming ot mind. Most notably his impending death.

“Gower?” He asked out loud unconsciously.

“Your roommate passed away last night.” He said in a calm voice. Incase the news up set the young man in front of him. He noticed his lack of reaction.

“You don’t seem surprised?” He said.

Philip sighed softly at his tone realizing he likely wouldn’t be seeing his wives and husbands after this like he’d hoped.

.

.

.

When Marcy first woke to the sound of a knock on her door she’d honestly forgot where she was for just a split second and thought it was one of her many partners coming to see her in the middle of the night. Like they’d done so many times during training. That thought was immediately wiped when she opened her eyes to the white plaster ceiling above her. A far cry from the metal ones she was accustom to.

Her next guess as to who it was is probably more likely. Forgetting about 21st century modesty she walked over to the door completely nude.

“David?” She called out when she reached it. Knowing better then to just open her door without confirming first.

“Yeah.” He called back.

She opened the door to a slightly chubby bearded man with a wide friendly smile on his face. One that went away as soon as he saw her state of dress. Or better yet lake there of. He looked down and away from her quickly.

“OH! That’s… not appropriate. Marcy put some clothes on.” He said and she quickly closed the door remembering how uncommon public nudity was in this time. In hers they didn’t really have the space or luxury to be uncomfortable with naked people but in this one she knows it’s a privilege generally only shared with significant others.

“You know, I can’t, uh… be your boyfriend Marcy. W-we talked about this.” David said from outside the door as she got dressed. Marcy briefly wondered if her host had pursued him in the past. She wondered why they didn’t work out. She wasn’t complaining though. Not having a boyfriend or girlfriend already made it so much easier to be faithful to her real partners. She didn’t envy 3468 and 0115 who they new had significant others in this time. She’s knows how uncomfortable she would be to have to pretend to have feelings for someone outside her team.

She got dressed quickly in a simple dress she found in the closet. Trying to move quickly as not to keep her old, technically new, friend waiting. She opened the door with a smile receiving one in return before it was gone again. She wondered how many times he’d do that.

“What’s that?” He asked pointing at her head. She was confused for a seconded before she remembered her injury.

“Oh.” She said backing away into the apartment. Letting him follow.

“What happened?” He said worriedly. She stumbled over an explanation. Not having one prepared.

“Uh… I fell.” She said.

“And you just went home. Oh kiddo, are you okay? Does it hurt?” He asked hugging her.

“I’m fine.” She said.

“I know going to the doctor’s not your favorite thing in the world but… that’s a nasty cut.” He trailed off as he went to open her window curtains. The light shined down on the dress Marcy was wearing and she looked at it properly for the first time. Unfamiliar with the proper way to dress in this time she questioned it she had chosen something good or not. She grabbed the sides of it and presented it to David.

“Is this appropriate.” She asked curiously.

“Appropriate? Sure.” David said pride slipping into his voice from her use of such a large word. She didn’t even stutter. That smile dropped again when he looked down though.

“Maybe some underwear.”

.

.

.

Things were not looking good for Philip.

Between the withdrawal symptoms and his worry if his other spouses had made it successfully he could barely concentrate on what the detective in front of him was saying. All he was really getting was he may likely be getting blamed for the death of Stephen Adams.

“So you skipped out?” Gower asked. Philip found the question odd.

“I just walked.” He clarified.

“Uh-huh.” Gower said looking over Philip’s physical state figuring he was either still high right now or severally withdrawal.

“And the loaded syringe we found on the table, that wasn’t meant for you?” He asked and Philip continued fidgeting rubbing his hand against his nose trying to concentrate.

“Um… What difference does it make?” He asked. Gower didn’t see fit to answer him.

“Did Stephen inject himself or did you do it for him? Because your prints were found on both syringes.” He continued on with the questions.

“I was there, but then I-I left.” Philip said not knowing what else he could give in this situation. He’d never bothered to learn the finer details of his host death. Only the bare minimum needed to avoid it. He pushed against the table and rocked on the heels of his chair slightly to distract himself from his bodily urges.

“Yeah… because you knew he was gonna O.D.?” Gower asked. Philip’s guilt ridden silence was confirmation enough. Gower scoffed at him. Just when he though these junkies couldn’t get any lower.

“Yeah, you knew. You know, a phone call to 911 could’ve saved his life. That’s cold Philip.” Gower said sliding over a bottle of coke. Philip fixated on it for a second. It being the only clear things in his vision right now. Everything around him seemed to be cloudy. Including what Gower was saying to him.

“Either way, you have got a problem. On top of your drug problem.”

“I don’t have a drug problem.” Philip denied again. Refusing to believe that his once hoped dream life was shattering upon arrival. Gower didn’t even bother to address his words.

“I know who your dealer is. I know how much you buy every week. I know who your friends are and where you’re from.” Gower said trying to put pressure on him. Philip was only able to catch the end of his rant.

“You have no idea where I’m from.” He said knowing that his words wouldn’t be acknowledged anyways.

“You inject somebody, they O.D., that’s manslaughter.” Gower continued. Philip was starting to feel overwhelmed by everything around him. He really needed someone to take over for him right now. God, he wishes any of his spouses could be here. He pressed his hand to his forehead and thought about what he could reasonably do in this situation.

“I have the right to court-appointed legal counsel, yes?” Philip asked. Gower was slightly surprised he even knew what half those words meant.

“Sure you don’t want to call your parents instead?” Gower offered.

Philip genuinely considered it for a second before deciding against it. He wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be pretending to be someone else right now. He could do this with strangers but meeting someone who actually knew his host was impossible for now. Gower took his silence for a no.

“You think your sick now, wait until your lawyer shows up.” Gower said grabbing his things. Knowing exactly who would be assigned to Philip’s case.

Once he left Philip no longer had anything to occupy himself from his withdrawal. At first he thought it was nice to not have to try and stay focused as someone spoke but then he realized all that did was make him notice his extreme bodily discomfort more.

He stood from his chair and began pacing around the room trying o think of anything that could alleviate some of the pain. His mind was too foggy to think of anything logical. After a while he just gave up and walked back over to his chair and sat down. Deciding to fall back on his old stand by when he was over whelmed.

“0115, 3465, 3569, 3468. 0115, 3465, 3569, 3468. 0115, 3465-“ He continued on and on listing his spouses birth names. With each number came a memory of their old faces. He focused on making those old faces into their new ones. Trying to subscribe that same love and adoration he felt for them to their new host bodies. The continued chant and mental exercise helped him to keep his mind off his body. He mentally thanked 0115 now Trevor for his brief lessons on meditation. Even if he still hadn’t fully grasped the concept yet.

He finally stopped when he heard the door open and his presumed lawyer walked in.

.

.

.

“You didn’t answer your cell!” A young girl said with heavy concern in her voice running up into Trevor’s arms for a hug. Trevor returned it already figuring this must be his girlfriend and the one who texted him earlier.

He could already feel his discomfort and guilt as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt like he was betraying his partners by even having to pretend to like her. He knew this couldn’t be helped though. At least for now anyways.

He would just have to wait until a good reason to break up with her came about so that he could get rid of this awful feeling. And if no substantial reason he could use as a viable reason to separate from her occurred then he would just ensure she broke up with him. No one could argue he broke protocol if she was the one to decide. He’d thought about this a lot before coming here and had already come to terms with having to break a young girls heart. Honestly he was doing her a favor as well. No one wanted to be with someone who didn’t love them back and he knew no one in this century was too keen on sharing their partner either. Being with him would only hurt her even more in the long run.

“What did they say?” She asked against his chest pulling back to see him.

“I have a concussion.” Trevor said not moving away when she went to touch his face. Even though he’d much rather it was somebody else showing this concern.

“Oh no. Will you be able to play in the game next week?” She asked.

“The Doctor said that if I hadn’t walked away from the fight I might have died.” Trevor responded in answer.

“Does it hurt now?” She asked.

“A little.” Trevor said honestly not seeing any reason to hide the truth from her.

“Are your parents home?” She asked suggestively. Trevor did catch on as to what she meant.

“No, why?” He said.

Next thing he knew he was being pushed on a sofa and she was climbing in his lap without a shirt. His eyes were wide in alarm and he was looking around for anyway to get out this situation.

“I don’t think that we should, Rene. Because of my concussion.” He said quickly hoping she’d back away.

“Let me make it feel better.” She said and Trevor felt himself panicking even more. When she went in for a kiss he dodge her attempt and placed his hands on her arms.

“Look. please stop. I just don’t think that we should.” He said feeling very uncomfortable with the situation. He felt a wave of relief when she back up.

“Are you breaking up with me?” She asked and Trevor vaguely wondered how she’d come to that conclusion. Was she really so insecure?

“No…” Trevor started not taking the out knowing that this wasn’t a good enough reason to break up with her. Besides he would need her in the beginning anyways.

“If anything, I want to be closer to you. There are things I don’t remember.”

“Things about me?”

“It’s more things about myself. The Doctor said that a concussion as bad as this can cause changes in personality and memory loss. That the only treatment is time. That in time I’ll be the person I was before the concussion. I need you to help me remember who that person is.” Trevor finished.

“Y-you want me to help you find yourself? Trev… That is so beautiful.” She said looking at him with those puppy love filled eyes.

God, this was going to be hard.

.

.

.

Carly typed away at her computer. After having done enough research on caring for a child to make her feel comfortable in her new role as a mother she new she should confirm her arrival. As well as check on the others.

She smiled when she saw that all of them had made it safely to the 21st. Well all except 3468 who would be arriving later tonight. She smiled over to her child when she saw the confirmation for his T.E.L.L.

“Daddy’s coming.” She said sweetly to her little boy.

Meaning every word she said on a much deeper level then just a joke. She fully intended to have all her spouses in her child’s life. They deserved this experience just as much as her. She expected the same from them should they come by having a child in anyways. Rather by accident or through adoption.

After the confirmation she lifted from her chair and went over to play with her baby.

.

.

.

_“How could this happen?”_

That continued thought ran through Marcy’s head as she looked over at the video of her host struggling to read a children’s story that was still playing as the doctor and David explained the reality of her situation.

This wasn’t supposed to be how this went. She was just supposed to be a simply Liberian. Things were not supposed to go this way. How could the director make such an over sight? Does this mean that it could have messed up with other too? Does that mean her spouses could have compromised host as well? What if they had something even worse then her situation?

The thought sent her into a panic. She felt her whole body become overwhelmed by it and suddenly her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she was hearing David’s voice call out to her as everything went black.

.

.

.

“Take it your not Leticia. Wrong file.” The rugged man in front of Philip said as he entered the room. He walked over to the table and sat down the file in his hand. Opening his brief case to pull out Philip’s. Philip glanced down at it briefly remembering his emergency contact number quickly. Knowing it may come in handy one day. He may need to actually meet his new parents at some point.

“You look like shit, Philip. When was the last time you hit?” The man asked.

“I don’t use drugs.”

“Come on, man. You don’t have to pretend with me I know all about addiction. Trust me, mines just legal. Have they talked to you at all about the methadone program they got going on?” He asked.

“What is it?” Philip asked curiously.

“Methadone?”

“Your addiction. Is it gambling?” Philip asked. He could picture the man in front of him having such a vice. If he did that was good news for Philip. He may very well have a way out of this after all. The man’s silence was telling.

“Cigarettes. Look, I’m just trying to be simpatico here. Don’t be a dick.” He said clearly offended.

“I apologize.” Philip responded but he knew he was right.

“We’re going to plea. You’ll end up doing some time. There’s no way around that. They got you two ways, all right? But in the mean time-“

Philip interrupted him. That just wasn’t going to work for him. He’d been away from his partners long enough and they needed him. He couldn’t afford to even entertain this legal nonsense.

“Are you bound by attorney-client privilege? Can you guarantee your confidence if I tell you information that can help us both?” Philip asked.

“Absolutely. What?”

.

.

.

Carly wasn’t ready to raise a child on her own.

Just from the small amount of research she’s been doing on her own the last day and a half showed her that. Even with all of her spouses help she doesn’t think they would be able to cover every thing and still maintain protocols 1 and 5. So that meant she needed someone experienced in her life.

She needed the boys biological Father.

As much as she already hated the man from reports she read about him she was willing to put that aside just long enough to learn from him and who knows maybe she can teach him a thing or two about how to treat a woman. He might very well end up being a suitable child-rearing partner. Of course that was the optimist in her talking.

Even so when he showed up on her doorstep that afternoon she didn’t just throw him out. She gave out and olive branch and let him change Jeffery Jr. diaper. She watched him closely mentally taking notes as he did.

She was thankful to have learned how to do so properly but she could still only stand the man for so long so far he change the diaper she put him out.

.

.

.

Philip looked away from the bright sun as he left the police station. Unuse to it after spending a night in a holding cell. He started walking down the street with no where in mind to go when a car pulled up across the street from him. He saw through the window that it was his lawyer.

“Hey! Phil!” The man called to him. His attitude significantly kinder then when they met earlier.

“Hey. You got out quick. What’d they tell you?”

“They didn’t say anything they just let me go.” Philip called back.

“Come here. Come here. Come here for a second.” He called out to him. Knowing what he had to say next was best not screamed across the street Philip came over. Checking his watch to see how long he had before he needed to leave. He had a lot to do today. One being getting their Ops set up for when he met his spouses. Something that was especially important seeing as it would be their home. Their real one outside their host lives.

“How did you know? Come on man three horses, three races, three different cities. All twenty to one or better? The bets were so stupid I had to go to three different bookies. I wouldn’t have even done it if you hadn’t fronted the cash advance.” The man asked with an amazed smile on his face. Still in awe of his seemingly incredible gambling ability.

“It’s all here by the way with interest. Credit card’s in there.” He said folding up the money in a news paper and hanging it out the door. Philip took it quickly and tucked it in his jacket.

“You gotta tell me.” Ray said as a gambling man himself he’d always wanted the ability to make such money off of it. Philip considered lying before he realized telling the truth was probably the best way to get out of this. It’s not like the man would believe him.

“Do I still have attorney-client privilege?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Yep, yep.” Ray said quickly just wanting to know the secret.

“I’m from the future.” Philip said with complete conviction.

“Okay, I get it, you can’t tell me.” Ray said with an resigned expression. He should have known it wouldn’t be so easy to just ask him how. That’s fine though as long as he can still get in on the action he doesn’t need to know how it worked.

But Phil… you’re gonna need me. The cops are gonna be all over you. We gotta look after each other here, all right?” Oh, speaking of which… There’s a little something extra in there for you, from the lock-up. Just a little taste so you don’t get sick.” Ray said before driving off. He didn’t feel the need to talk anymore. He knew the quickest way to a junkie was through their drugs.

Once he was gone Philip opened the newspaper and looked down at it to confirm his suspicions about what the man gave him. He’s ashamed to admit just how appealing it looked.

.

.

.

As soon as Marcy woke in the hospital she was already planning her escape. She could see from the lack of sun outside that she was likely coming up close on 3468 arrival time. She would feel horrible if she missed greeting her husband once he finally got here. Or even worse missing their first mission as a marriage team.

She felt a little guilty for tricking David. She could already tell he was a pretty good guy and he seemed like he’d be a great friend. However, she had priorities higher then worrying about others feelings.

Besides she had given him a little bit of a hint at the hospital. Hopefully he’d come up with his own explanation as to what her real ‘work’ entailed.

.

.

.

That same night Trevor worked tirelessly studying and researching their first mission target. A man planning a shoot out later that night or tomorrow night? Trevor wasn’t completely sure. He’d been staring at this computer screen so long he’d lost track of time so much so he’d almost forgotten to confirm his arrival. He did so just as he was in the midst of research.

Knowingly alerting the FBI to his actions.

.

.

.

Seeing as Marcy didn’t have a computer in her apartment she had to break into David’s to use his. She’d planned to be gone by the time he arrived but things just didn’t work out that way. So when he did get home she had no plan on how to explain what was going on.

So she just did her best to keep as close to the truth as possible without giving anything away. Planning to think of a story around it later. For now she’d just let David come to his own conclusions.

She was thankful that he and her host had a close enough relationship that when she asked for him to trust her he did and let it go. Even let her sleep on his sofa that night.

.

.

.

The first thing Philip did after buying himself a garage, in Ray’s name of course, was win the lottery. The amount of money he had was not near enough to get them all started yet. Thankfully with a little seed money to invest in the stock market everything would be just perfect soon.

.

.

.

Trevor’s first day at school wasn’t too eventful. He’d met one of host friends who seemed willing to help him relearn everything and didn’t seem like too much of a bad guy. Trevor could imagine himself getting along well with Kyle. He might even be real friends with him some day.

Trevor also noticed very early on that his host likely wasn’t the most upstanding student. Just from the way that people acted around him and the clear low expectation of teachers he knew that he had his work cut out for him on being Trevor. He doesn’t know if he can bring himself to be such a poor person.

To make matters worse he wasn’t even able to avoid Rene today. That girl must have had a tracker on this body or something because it was like everywhere he hid she sniffed him out. He could already tell she was the clinging type.

He hoped beyond belief that was only at school or he’d never get to see his spouses properly again.

.

.

.

Marcy’s morning was for the most part pretty pleasant.

She got to know David better over her first breakfast in the twenty first. It was an amazing assortment of some types of fruit and something called ‘pancakes’. They were delicious and Marcy couldn’t wait to have some with her spouses. She’d have to get David to teach her to make them so she could surprise them one day.

She’d once again been a little to open with David though about her mission. She pretty sure she scared the shit out of him with her words. At one point she had to physically cover his mouth with her hands to keep him from asking further questions. She thought it would have been a lot easier to distract him if he was one of her husbands as a simple kiss was usually enough to get them to back down.

Not her wife though. 3365 was always much more persistent with things.

However covering David’s mouth seemed to get him to calm enough to actually stop talking and think. Enough that she could tell him she’d be back by twelve and he had nothing to worry about and didn’t need to come with her or pick her up. He’d jokingly called her batgirl in response.

Marcy didn’t really know who or what that was so she’d just sent him off with a good bye. Moments after he left someone knocked on the door before slipping a card underneath it. She looked outside the peephole just in time to see they’re face.

She picked up the card and read it was the contact information of Grant MacLaren. The host of her soon to be arriving husband. Her heart fluttered a bit knowing she’d just caught a glimpse of what he would look like soon. She was tempted to open the door and see if she could see him again but refrained from it.

She had plenty of time to examine that body later.

.

.

.

Carly got up from feeding her son at the loud sound of someone knocking at her door. She opened it to reveal a middle aged man in a suit waiting patiently with a friendly smile.

“Yes?” She asked. The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a badge.

“Special Agent MacLaren of the FBI. Sorry to bother you.” He said not dropping his smile.

“MacLaren?” Carly asked looking over the man in a new light. He was the first of her spouses new bodies that she has seen. She can honestly say she’s pleased with what she sees. It was strange to think that 3368 would be older than her now. Older than all of them by a good amount. Especially since he was the second youngest among all of them.

“How can I help you?” She said trying to be calm and not give away she new him. Well… new of him.

“Sometimes our computer spits stuff out and we have to follow it up. Do you live here alone?”

“With my son.”

“How old is he?”

“Just over a year.”

“So no criminal record then?”

The joke was so like something 3468 would say she almost laugh just from that. She controlled herself though and gave him the same blank stare she gave 3468 whenever his jokes fell flat.

“Sorry.” He said almost as soon as the joke left his mouth.

It was such a familiar thing that Carly felt a fondness she generally had for 3468 shift to this man. If only briefly. Long enough for the though to warn him crossed her mind.

“I probably know the answer to this but you don’t happen to have plans for later tonight downtown?” He asked immediately taking noticed of how Carly hesitated to answer him.

“Um.. no. No plans.” Carly said with an unconfident tone. So very unlike her. The man made a face at her answer.

“You don’t sound very sure?” He said and Carly quickly collected herself and put on a flirty smile.

“I was trying to decide if you were asking me out.” She said getting an amused huff from the man.

“Uh, no. Me? I’m busy tonight.” He said and Carly couldn’t help but admire his loyalty to his wife. She thought it must be hard to be so loyal to only one person. It would be much easier on the 21ster if they just let themselves open up a little.

“Thanks for your time.” He said sharing another more genuine smile with her before going off.

Neither noticed the cop car across the street from them.

.

.

.

How could what was meant to be one of the happiest days of his life got to Hell so spectacularly?

First. he gets to the 21ster and has to go through with the guilt ridden decision to let a man die when he could have easily saved him with one phone call. Then he later realized that his host had been a drug addict all along and he’d inherited said drug problem. Then he gets arrest and charged with murder. Spends the night in jail and gets a shitty lawyer with a gambling addiction who’d already seemed to be ready to extort him.

Then he get followed and harassed by Detective Gower who he’ knows will also die soon but he can’t tell anyone about. Then when he finally loses the man his shitty lawyer get’s him back on his ass and chasing him. Now he has to watch as this poor man dies right in front of him of a heart attack.

He hadn’t even been here for a full three days and he already witnessed two deaths that were completely preventable. That guilt that he’d already expected to have when coming here seemed almost amplified with the symptoms of withdrawal.

All he could do was clutch tightly to the heroin in his hands and cry at the dead body of the man before him as he resisted giving in to the urge of the drugs.

God, he just wanted at least one of his partners here with him.

.

.

.

“Where are you going?!” Jeff yelled angrily at Carly as she walked confidently down the street.

“Out.” Was the only reply she felt he was worth.

“With that guy?!” He asked this time pulling the car over and stopping so he could get out.

“I don’t have time for this.” Carly said annoyed.

After three long days she was finally on her way to meet up with her family and she didn’t want to keep them waiting. They needed her for the two mission they had tonight. Also she just wanted to finally see them and hold them and take in their new bodies.

She moved to walk past Jeff. He grabbed her by the shoulder.

“Make time.” He said aggressively trying to scare her into submission. Carly was unimpressed. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it back making him drop to his knees in pain as she held him steady in that pose. She purposefully squeezed harder a couple times to inflect more pain.

“Okay damnit!” He said raising his hand in submission. His mind already reeling with how she’d learned that trick.

“Last warning.” Carly said before letting go. She turned her back to walk off. Jeff wasted no time in trying to attack her from behind.

The moment she felt his hand on her back she turned around and slugged him. He whimpered in pain again. You’d think he’d learn his lesson by now but he tried to throw a punch at her again.

Carly moved aside and grabbed his arm mid punch and used his momentum to flip him backwards onto the hard concrete ground. At this point she was furious. In order to keep herself from really hurting him she needed to get away as far and as fast as possible. So with a small smirk she walked over to his car, got in, and drove away.

She had loved ones to see.

.

.

.

It was finally time to meet up. Trevor was on edge all day waiting for school to be over and then for it to be a reasonable late enough time for him to leave. He couldn’t get there too early or they risked messing up the mission of catching the shooter.

When it was finally time to go though, around ten pm, he ran the entire way there. Enjoying the burn of his lungs and legs when he did. He didn’t just run for the pure satisfaction that he could. He ran because of the burning pit of desire in his gut that urged him to physically move as fast as possible to see them.

To get to his family and to be by there side. He ran because he new that being in a car would not sate this desire. That it would leave him restless and unable to focus or concentrate. That he would fidget and be uncomfortable the eniter ride and with their upcoming mission he couldn’t afford that kind of restlessness. He needed to be focused and at ease.

However, he new that he wouldn’t be fully at ease without seeing this spouses first, all of them, but particularly 3326. He wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that 3326 was his favorite. That couldn’t be helped as he was the first and kind of the only he really loved so deeply. He cared greatly for his other wives and husband but he recognized it wasn’t on the level of 3326 of how he’d felt about his late wife. Couldn’t be helped though. Love takes time to grow and it grows at different rates of different people.

In his time love in a marriage is often compared to taking care of a flower garden. A metaphor that was made when flowers were still around, the example it still prevalent though. Each flower takes different environments, amount of water, and sunlight to grow and even with them all getting their optimal amount of that they still bloom at different rates. Some as soon as a week, some like a cactus take years, and some take incredible hard work only to bloom for one night before dying. Trevor’s love for 3326, now Philip, just bloomed faster and stronger than the others. That didn’t mean they weren’t growing they just needed more time.

Trevor continued to contemplate these thoughts as he ran. Only finally being pulled from them when he came upon the building they weren’t meant to meet. He felt a large smile pull at his face as he slowed his pace to a walk and entered the building. Heading to the 11th floor where they were supposed to meet.

Once he got there he saw a young, physically older then him, black woman. Who stood with her back against the wall giving her a clear view of everything around her and keeping her back covered. When he walked in her hand immediately went to her waist as she quickly looked him over before deciding he wasn’t a threat. Trevor knew exactly who she was.

“Hello 3465.” He said walking quickly to her with arms spread wide.

She rushed into the hug just as excited to see him. A large smile on her face. They clung tightly to each other laughing a little when they realized that this was the first time they’d ever had a proper tight hug on account of Trevor not having a body fit enough for it until now.

“It’s Carly now.” She said playfully finally pulling away to get a good look at him.

“Carly it is then.” He said smiling down at her before they leaned in for a kiss on the lips. They pulled apart seconds later when they heard aloud wolf whistle. They turned to see the whistle had come from a young woman with a man by her side.

“we’re not interrupting anything now are we.” Philip said smirking at them both.

Both he and Marcy giving them wide smiles.

“It’s good to see you two finally made it.” Carly said her arms held out welcoming them into the hug. Both Marcy and Philip joined them and they all just stood and held each other for a while. Just enjoying finally having one another in their arms after so long apart. For the last two years in the future they haven’t gone a day without seeing at last one of their partners. To go three whole days without seeing any of them was a lot for all of them.

“Now we just need to get the boss and we’ll be whole again.” Trevor said smiling at all his spouses around him.

“Well then I guess we better get this place ready for when he arrives.” Marcy said and they finally pulled apart. Though their smiles were still in place. Carly lifted the bag she brought off the ground and faced her spouses.

“Alright then, let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay from here on the story will slow down in time skips and will get more dialogue and deeper description of scenes. Like the sex scenes.  
> Also 2441 is actually Philip’s mom’s name. it was told in episode room 101


End file.
